Face à Face
by Dragonna
Summary: Il avait beau s'y être préparé...il avait beau le savoir, c'était autre chose de le voir. Et ça faisait tellement mal, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.


**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnages:** Ikaël, les Infernaux, Anathos

* * *

 **"Face à Face"**

* * *

La rencontre avait été courte mais elle lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Tout avait commencée par une inspections d'un village détruit avec une dizaine de ses hommes. Bien qu'ils n'avaient guère d'espoirs de trouver des survivants, c'était une tâche qu'ils faisaient après chaque attaque d'Anathos. Une tâche dure mais nécessaire. S'il y avait des blessés, il fallait les retrouver et les sauver.

 _Avant que ces monstres ne viennent les achever._

 _Ne viennent verser encore plus de sang_

Mais là ils étaient arrivé...trop tôt. Le «château» destructeur du dieu était partit. Aucune trace de cette monstruosité. Mais les infernaux, eux, étaient toujours présents.

 _Ils étaient toujours là._

 _Les avaient-ils attendu?_

 _Est-ce que cela avait été un piège?_

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à eux. Les (trop) rares survivants parlaient d'eux comme des pires monstres que Alysia ait porté, des machines de destructions, des êtres sans aucun sentiments qui prenaient plaisir à tuer.

D'autres disaient qu'ils étaient les corps ressuscités des Légendaires. Des morts-vivants dirigés par le dieu du mal pour semer encore plus la mort.

D'autres encore parlaient des pires monstres que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Bref que dans la plupart des cas, toute rencontre avec eux se solderait par la mort, et une mort douloureuse sans doute, car la rumeur les disaient cruels et sadiques.

 _Aimant jouer avec leurs victimes..._

 _Comme des prédateurs avec leurs proies._

Personne, en revanche, n'avait vu le Dieu maléfique. La rumeur disait que si les infernaux étaient les corps ressuscités des Légendaires, Anathos devait être celui de leur leader, Danaël.

 _Un prénom que certains n'osait plus prononcer devant les proches de ce dernier, craignant une réaction qui était parfois violente, parfois déstabilisante, comme pour toute personne en deuil._

Si les Légendaires avaient changés, Ikaël, lui, s'était considérablement assombri depuis ce jour, changeant quelque peu son point de vue, commençant à percevoir plus ou moins celui de son défunt cadet...

 _Plus personne n'osait parler de Danaël devant lui...comme s'il était devenu tabou. Car ses proches voyaient bien qu'il souffrait encore de cette perte. Sans oublier la si violente querelle avant la mort de son cadet. Un malentendu brutal qui n'avait jamais été résolu.  
_

 _Ce n'était pas un an et des poussières qui allait cicatriser une plaie si vive. Qui allait effacer la douleur d'avoir perdu un proche. Qui plus est le dernier membre de sa famille. Son petit frère. Un enfant qu'il avait vu grandir.  
_

Cette douleur, ce deuil qui n'avaient fait qu'accroître la haine du commandant pour Anathos. Une haine déjà alimentée par les atrocités commises par ce monstre.

Depuis ce jour où Ténébris lui avait dit la vérité, sur tout ce qui s'était passé et sur la réincarnation du dieu maudit, incapable de soutenir son regard, depuis qu'il avait réalisé que c'était la vérité...et qu'il avait perdu sa dernière famille.

 _Il n'était plus vraiment tout à fait le même..._

 _Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas du être parmi ces 10 éclaireurs ce jour-là mais il voulait agir, faire quelque chose, même une chose insignifiante. Même si là, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de chercher des survivants..._

 _Indéniablement, il avait changé..  
...comme les Légendaires.  
Pas autant qu'eux mais d'une certaine façon oui il avait changé! _

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à eux, le leader roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver presque troublante la ressemblance avec les Légendaires, même s'il était au courant, même s'il savait la vérité à leur sujet. Cette ressemblance qui aurait été frappante si les couleur de cheveux, de peau ou de fourrure n'avaient pas différés des quatre héros qu'il connaissait.

Si ces êtres n'étaient pas eu l'air si mauvais, si diaboliques, faisant ainsi horreur à leur nom, ils auraient vraiment pu passer pour ceux à partir de qui ils avaient été crées.

 _Pour ceux qui connaissaient les Légendaires, les Infernaux n'étaient que de pâles copies..._

 _Pour ceux qui connaissaient les Légendaires, jamais ils ne seraient fait abusés.  
Oui ça c'était facile de le penser quand on était loin d'eux. Mais quand on les voyait de ses propres yeux, cette ressemblance était terrifiante._

Des êtres crées uniquement pour la destruction, la mort, voilà tout ce que ces Infernaux étaient.

La double infernale de Jadina tenait le bâton aigle dans sa main droite et affichait un air froid, malgré un sourire cruel qui lui ourlait le coin des lèvres. Sa peau pâle comme celle de Darkhell et ses cheveux couleur sang lui donnaient un air de sorcière diabolique, elle les fixait, telle une prédatrice s'apprêtant à fondre sur ses faibles proies. On devinait la chef dans sa posture.

La double de Shimy avait déjà créer une sphère d'énergie, sans doute élémentaire, sans sa main gauche. Elle aussi avait une peau bien plus pâle que celle de son originale. Son regard sadique semblait transpercer chacun des hommes présents ici. Certains firent même un pas en arrière, tremblant devant la magie élémentaire prête à s'abattre sur eux. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ils ignoraient quoi et cela ne les rassuraient pas vraiment.

Le double diabolique de Razzia avait un sourire pleins de dents pointues, ses yeux cruels balayant ses futurs victimes. Le Léviathan était planté dans la roche sur laquelle il se trouvait, ses bras étaient couverts de veines bleutées dans lesquelles on devinait la magie qui pulsait. Son air cruel contrastait terriblement avec l'air doux qu'affichait Razzia la plupart du temps.

Quand au double de Gryf, ses yeux rouges luisaient d'une lueur presque malsaine. Sa fourrure bleue et blanche paraissait plus sombre avec le soleil couchant qui baignait la terre d'une lueur sanglante.

«Tiens regardez qui voilà! Des petits soldats, avec le frère de celui qui a servi de réceptacle à notre maître Anathos!» La voix de la Jadina Infernale, si semblable à celle de la vraie lui frissonner les onze hommes. Elle posa un regard curieux, ou inquisiteur, sur Ikaël qui serra les dents, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant.

La double de Shimy fit craquer ses doigts avec satisfaction avant de lancer, d'une voix où perçait une ironie presque effrayante «Ha tant mieux, parce qu'à cause de l'autre excité...» Et d'un geste elle désigna le Jaguarian bleu foncé «...Je n'ai pas pu...» Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait: «...m'amuser tout à l'heure en massacrant la population de cette ville.» Elle ne prit aucunement compte du grognement avertisseur de son félin de voisin. Celui-ci ayant posé un regard indigné sur elle suite à la remarque désobligeante. Visiblement il ne se considérait pas comme un ''excité''.

«Alors on s'amuze un peu avec eux ou on les finis tout de zuite?» s'exclama alors le Razzia sombre, levant le Léviathan dans la lumière sanglante du crépuscule, tel un signe annociateur du carnage à venir.

Le Gryf Obscur se tourna vers lui, dévoilant ses crocs pointus et cracha d'un ton agressif. «Fermes là tu veux? Ce stupide zozotement te rend ridicule...Nous rends ridicule...» Le petit gros plissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas, hochant simplement la tête, et le félin refit face au groupe.

«Par lequel on commence?» s'exclama t'il frottant ses mains, pourvues de griffes, l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait impatient d'en découdre, comme si le combat et le massacre était ses seules raisons d'exister et quelque part, c'était le cas.

Celle aux cheveux rouges comme le sang eut un sourire mauvais et baissa brusquement son bâton, désignant le leader du groupe face à elle. «Je propose qu'on garde le rouquin pour la fin, puisque c'est le chef...et puis c'est le frère de celui qui sert de corps à notre maître, autant le faire durer dans ce cas.» Elle ignora le regard assassin du concerné qui n'appréciait pas d'entendre parler de son frère comme d'un simple ''objet''.

«Oui éliminons d'abord le menu-fretin» ricana l'elfe maléfique, faisant apparaître une sphère dans chaque main. Ses cheveux semblèrent s'agiter, comme si le vent s'était levé.

Le jaguarian sombre bondit alors, passant par dessus le commandant et atterrissant face à l'un de ses soldats qui, effrayé par les yeux rougeâtre, tira son épée pour tenter de se défendre. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car d'un violent coup de griffe, l'homme-bête lui arracha son arme des mains et l'envoya au sol. Un second bond le fit atterrir à côté de la tête, dénudée par le choc, du soldat et un second coup de griffe mit fin au trop court combat.

Trois autres n'eurent guère le temps de réagir, de fuir ou dégainer leur armes, des pics jaillirent de sol les envoyant rejoindre leur camarade. Dark-Shimy ponctua son action d'un éclat de rire terrifiant, fière de son acte. Dark-Razzia bondit à son tour, rejoignant d'autres soldats qui s'étaient regroupés pour tenter de contrer l'attaque fulgurante de l'épée bleue. Peine perdue. Le Léviathan en faucha quatre autres tandis que son maléfique porteur riait d'une façon diabolique, s'harmonisant ainsi avec l'elfe obscure.

La sorcière au bâton-aigle abaissa son arme et une décharge magique projeta le chef du groupe quelques mètres plus loin, l'éloignant de ses hommes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Atterrissant brutalement dans la poussière, à l'écart du combat, il se releva, indemne (décidément son armure était vraiment solide) mais légèrement étourdi. Il tira rapidement son épée pour venir en aide aux autres soldats.

 _Mais c'était trop tard...le massacre venait de se finir._

Il en eut la nausée...en quelques secondes, ses dix compagnons avaient été massacrés. Serrant dans son poing son épée, l'arme de son père, il se tint prêt, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne périrait pas effrayé ou suppliant, mais en véritable chevalier. Il ne montrerait pas de sentiments quelconque et mourrait l'arme à la main comme son cadet, comme son père.

 _Il ne fuirait pas!_

Les quatres infernaux l'entourait, chacun affichant un sourire amusé. Un court moment de flottement passa, durant lequel ils l'observèrent attentivement. Peut-être pour les raisons qu'ils avaient énoncé ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé la façon dont ils allaient s'amuser.

«Alors il est pour qui?» s'exclama le jaguarians, semblant être prêt à le déchiqueter. Il regarda chacun de ses acolytes, qui semblaient tous pensif. Dark-Gryf sembla soudain se calmer après un regard de la double de Jadina. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudain le soldat eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il eut un frisson malgré lui. Son cœur sembla battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur mais plutôt de l'angoisse.

 _Il en connut vite la raison..._

Une voix froide et ironique, qui donna des frissons au combattant, résonna alors; mais si les Infernaux se figèrent plus dans une attitude respectueuse qu'autre chose, le soldat resta de marbre, son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion, rien qu'un masque d'indifférence.

 _Intérieurement il sut qu'il était fichu. Et espéra que ça serait rapide. Pas qu'il ait peur de mourir mais il n'avait guère envie de servir de jouet à un dieu maléfique._

Cette voix malsaine, mauvaise, ironique et froide avait prononcé quelques morts «Il est pour moi voyons...,n'ai je pas le droit de...m'amuser moi aussi?» Et quelques secondes plus tard, le dieu Anathos se posait doucement face à eux. Les quatre infernaux tombèrent aussitôt à genoux face à leur maître. Dark-Jadina lui lança un regard émerveillé que le dieu ne sembla pas voir ou ignora. Les trois autres gardaient un air humble, respectueux ou amusé selon la personnalité de chacun. Le dieu se tourna alors vers le roux et eut un sourire ironique. Ikaël sentit alors son cœur s'arrêter un court instant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'être divin qui s'approchait lentement de lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

 _Le corps de son frère...  
Transformé...métamorphosé...  
Ces cheveux blonds qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.  
Il eut une brusque nausée, comme un coup de poing qu'on lui aurait envoyé dans l'estomac.  
Le cauchemar passait d'un simple nom à une apparence!  
La vérité jusqu'ici entendue prenait une dimension visuelle!_

Le dieu le fixa de ses yeux jaunes durant de trop longues minutes, puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire désormais sadique, dévoilant des dents pointues. «Quelle...bonne surprise...comment va tu...très cher _grand frère_?» Il avait volontairement appuyé sur les deux derniers mots, tandis que les infernaux avaient le même sourire cruel, sauf l'infernal Gryf qui ricanait devant la pâleur qu'avait pris le visage du roux. Il semblait apprécier le jeu que venait de débuter son maître.  
Mais le soldat se reprit et lança, tandis que la colère remplaçait l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti depuis l'apparition du dieu. «Comment oses-tu?» S'écria t'il, fou de rage, serrant si fort sa poigne sur la garde de son épée que ses doigts avaient blanchis.  
Anathos, nullement impressionné par cette montée de fureur répondit avec un calme qui cadrait de façon terrifiante avec son apparence. «Mais...parce que je suis en quelque sorte ton frère maintenant non?» déclara t'il, sa voix froide fit trembler légèrement son interlocuteur. «J'ai pris son corps donc cela nous lie d'une certaine façon non?» Il semblait savourer l'impact de chacune de ses phrases sur le concerné, s'amusant des réactions qu'il allait provoquer.  
Etait-ce ce le sentiment qu'on allait mourir qui pouvait donner encore plus de courage (où bien alors d'inconscience)? En tout cas le commandant en eut assez pour répliquer, avec colère et mépris des mots qui venaient plus du cœur que de l'esprit: «Fermes là, tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es qu'un parasite dans son corps! Espèce de monstre!»

 _Peut-être espérait-il donner envie au dieu de le tuer plus vite?  
Il l'ignorait, il voulait juste que cette discussion tourne court!  
Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul contre ces cinq être maléfiques  
Alors qu'ils le tuent et qu'on en finissent_

Les yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur, presque malsaine, tandis qu'un sourire encore plus terrifiant venait remplacer le précédent. Un petit rire le secoua et même un des infernaux recula, un peu mal à l'aise. «Ne nie pas la vérité, petit soldat...nous avons le même sang toi et moi...non?» Comme pour ponctuer ses dire, il s'égratigna légèrement le bras gauche à l'aide d'un des ongles de sa main droite, laissant tomber une goutte de sang carmin au sol.  
Dark-Gryf eut un nouveau rire, jusqu'à ce que le double de Razzia lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de lui rappeler que leur maître n'aimait pas être interrompu...il s'écarta du jaguarian sous le regard mauvais qui lui fut envoyé.

«Tais toi!» cria soudainement le roux, à bout de nerf. Il refusait d'écouter un mot de plus, il ne voulait pas entendre une parole supplémentaire. Le dieu le torturait mentalement, lui rappelant avec cruauté qu'il possédait le corps de son frère, qu'il l'avait tué pour ça. Il serra le poing gauche et siffla:«Tu lui a pris son corps!  
\- Exactement... _grand frère_!» continua Anathos, comme si tout cela l'amusait terriblement (c'était sans doute le cas). Un nouveau ricanement échappa au maléfique jaguarian tandis que la Shimy diabolique souriait de façon plus que sadique, les deux ayant remarqué la tension plus de visible qui montait chez l'humain à leur merci. Dark-Jadina ne quittait pas son maître des yeux, admirant son talent pour torturer mentalement les gens. Dark-Razzia, lui, semblait s'ennuyer un peu.

Le dieu reprit avec sadisme, faisant un pas de plus vers l'humain à sa merci: «Il n'empêche que cela nous donne un lien...de sang non?» Ignorant le tic nerveux qui avait agité son interlocuteur et ne prêtant pas attention au sentiment qui montait en lui, il continua, avec un sadisme digne de sa réputation «Voudrais savoir ce qu'il a ressenti quand j'ai pris ce qui me revenait de droit? Voudrais tu savoir à quel point il a souffert? Je me souviens encore de sa peur, de sa douleur, de son désespoir...sais-tu qu'il m'a presque supplié pour que la souffrance s'arrête?» Anathos ne termina pas sa phrase, bloquant sans difficulté avec son épée l'attaque surprise. Un rire mauvais lui échappa et il susurra, parant un nouveau coup. «La vérité fait toujours mal non?  
\- TAIS TOI!» Pour la première fois depuis des années, le soldat avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Douleur, colère et peur s'étaient mêlées et lui avaient donné la force et le courage d'oser lever sa lame contre cet être qui terrifiait tout Alysia, cet être qu'il haissait.

Le combat fut court, aussi court que celui des Légendaires contre le dieu sur l'île plusieurs mois auparavant. La fin fut pratiquement la même aussi. La lame se planta dans son épaule droite, lui faisant presque lâcher la sienne sous la douleur et le projetant contre un arbre. Malgré la souffrance qui lui irradiait presque toute la moitié du bras et l'épaule, il tenta de se reprendre mais n'en eut pas le temps car une force mystérieuse (divine?)l'empêchait de bouger.

Anathos s'approcha et susurra à l'oreille, savourant à l'avance avec délectation la souffrance mentale qu'il allait provoquer. «Je disais donc...voudrais-tu savoir à quel point il a souffert quand j'ai pris possession de son corps? Quand celui-ci s'est métamorphosé, quand son esprit à volé en éclats sous la force du mien? Quand il est mort mentalement?» Sa voix acide se déversait et , semblable à un poignard, se plantait dans le cœur du soldat. Il serra les poings, se persuadant de ne pas l'écouter...de fermer son esprit à ses paroles...de l'ignorer...mais une violente douleur, causée par l'épée d'Anathos se plantant dans sa main gauche le fit «revenir» et le rendit à nouveau conscient aux paroles du démon. Il aurait aimé répondre mais la magie du dieu l'immobilisait au point de l'empêcher de parler.

Anathos eut un sourire ironique et se redressa, dominant le blessé de sa taille. Il finit par dire, d'un air doucereux. «C'est amusant tout de même. Sais-tu que j'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs, à toutes ses émotions ou ses sentiments qu'il a éprouvé et envers qui il les a éprouvé? Comme si j'avais pris sa place...» un petit rire le secoua, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait dit une chose un peu stupide «Ho après tout, c'est plus ou moins le cas non? Vu que j'ai pris son corps, nous sommes à peu près la même personne maintenant...n'est ce pas Ikaël?»

L'interpellé se contenta de serrer les dents, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer et même s'il avait pu, il préférait lancer au dieu un regard méprisant. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé, ces humains, certains étaient plutôt courageux, comme celui-ci ou les Légendaires, ça changeait de ceux qui s'enfuyaient inutilement en hurlant de terreur. Mais il s'était assez amusé pour aujourd'hui, il avait une planète à raser après tout...les Légendaires reviendraient sans doute sous peu et il était impatient de revoir ces inconscients héros qui croyaient pouvoir le battre. Néanmoins ça l'amusait de les voir y croire, de les voir espérer qu'ils pourraient sauver leur très cher ami et le détruire lui.  
Il était donc temps de partir... Claquant des doigts il signifia à ses quatres serviteurs de retourner sur leur «base». Une fois ceux-ci parti, il décida d'une dernière torture mentale avant de tirer sa révérence pour ce jour. Puisque son ''captif'' ne voulait pas lui répondre, le dieu maléfique avait décidé de tenter autre chose

«Et bien...» Une pause, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur sadique, il reprit d'une lenteur calculée, avec une tout autre voix teintée d'un plaisir malsain « Que me reste t'il à te dire avant que je ne reparte _Grand Frère_ ? »

Le roux était devenu blanc comme un linge, frappé «en plein cœur» par ce «coup de grâce», ce monstre avait pris la voix de Danaël, ce qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant, surtout avec ce ton là... un ton chargé d'un plaisir malsain, mauvais et sadique, un ton qu'il n'avait jamais (n'aurait jamais) entendu de la bouche de son petit frère. Une boule obstrua sa gorge et il sentit un tremblement le parcourir tandis qu'une brûlure se fit sentir au niveau de ses yeux . Il ne devait pas craquer, il n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à Anathos.

Celui-ci prit un air de fausse inquiétude et demanda, sans pour autant changer son ton de voix: «Hé bien Grand frère...ça ne va pas? Tu es tout pâle!»  
L'interpellé ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il refusait de craquer, de verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme. Anathos ne le briserait pas. Il ne le ferait pas s'effondrer mentalement sous ses tortures mentales. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, pas à lui.

 _Qu'il se taise!  
Qu'il se taise, le tue et s'en aille!  
Qu'il arrête de prendre SA voix._

La voix retentit à nouveau, teintée toujours des même tons, il fut alors heureux d'avoir clos ses paupières, afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder davantage: «Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?» Ces mots sonnaient comme une victoire dans la torture mentale d'Anathos et celui-ci semblait la savourer, prenant grande satisfaction à la douleur d'autrui.  
En effet, une goutte avait roulé sur la joue du roux mais celui-ci retint les autres. _Non pas question, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir de s'effondrer devant lui_. Ravalant sa douleur, il planta un regard assombrie par la haine dans celui, luisant de sadisme, du démon. «FERMES LA! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU N'ES PAS LUI!» cria t'il, apparemment libéré de l'emprise divine. Il ne mourrait pas désespéré, jamais, il ne laisserait pas ce monstre continuer à le briser, à le torturer en utilisant son lien avec Danaël.

 _Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre souiller la mémoire de son frère ainsi!_

Anathos eut une moue faussement déçue et rangea son épée. Quand il parla à nouveau, il avait a nouveau sa voix normale, faisant en même temps miroiter la lame sombre de son arme dans la lumière du soleil. «Hum...Je crois que je vais t'épargner...après tout, nous sommes liés par le sang non?» un petit rire le secoua quand il vit le tic nerveux chez son interlocuteur «Enfin...pour cette fois...la prochaine fois que tu croisera ma route, je te tuerais, est-ce clair "grand frère"?» Une pause puis le dieu sembla en avoir assez de son petit jeu de torture mental, comme si cela l'ennuyait à présent, peut être parce que sa vitime ne réagissait pas vraiment comme prévu: «Qui sait, peut-être ira tu le rejoindre, il doit se sentir un peu seul là où il est non?»

 _Inutile de dire qui était ce «le»._

Un regard noir et méprisant fut sa seule réponse. L'humain n'avait absolument pas semblé intimidé...comme les Légendaires, lui envoyant sa haine de plein fouet, sans craindre la mort. Certains humains étaient vraiment amusants...dommage que les personnes de cette trempes soient si peu nombreux. Il se serait amusé bien plus dans le cas contraire. Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il disparaissait.

Ikaël s'appuya contre l'arbre, laissant totalement tomber ce masque qu'il portait, laissant la douleur physique et morale le submerger. Plus personne ne pouvait le voir.

 _Il était vivant certes mais la douleur était présente et ne disparaîtrait pas si facilement.  
Il avait vu de ses yeux ce que les Légendaires avaient vécu eux-même._

Il se sentait atrocement mal, et ses blessures physiques n'étaient pas en cause.

 _Pourquoi le dieu l'avait-il épargné?_

 _Parce que le laisser vivre et souffrir était une perspective bien plus amusante à ses yeux?_

Il grimaça...Ce monstre avait pris «sa» voix, comme s'il parlait à sa place.  
Une voix qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.  
Tant des souvenirs heureux que malheureux...

«Danaël...»

Il ferma les yeux, ignorant la nouvelle larme qui roula sur sa joue, réprimant un nouveau tremblement. Un souvenir passa dans son esprit, se superposant à celui du dieu qui lui avait fait face il y a quelques instants.

 _Anathos ne l'avait pas brisé..._

Le souvenir de cette voix qu'il avait prise allait sans doute le hanter quelques temps mais bien vite, son esprit se chargerait de différencier la vérité de ses souvenirs. Ca lui servirait...il avait une raison de plus pour haïr Anathos, pour participer à sa destruction.

 _Pour venger Danaël..._

Tuer cet être qui faisait insulte à sa mémoire après l'avoir tué, qui osait se moquer de lui ainsi alors qu'il avait pris son corps.  
Il ferrait tout pour aider les Légendaires à atteindre ce but! Tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir.  
En attendant... Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus ignorer la boule dans sa gorge, ignorer la vague de douleur qui le frappa, ignorer son coeur qui était serré à lui faire mal... _En_

 _attenant, il pouvait pleurer...C'était humain...  
Et il était fier d'en être un..._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
